Unseen
by Mortema
Summary: Sasuke comes out with the truth for his feelings for Naruto.


The cold air crawled under his skin, causing goose bumps and shivering. Kakashi had said to make it up to the meeting place extra early, but he probably wouldn't meet them until about the same time he usually does. And today was going to be a very cold day, and like the dobe he is, Naruto had forgotten his jacket.

Walking to the dead end of the sidewalk, he sat at the bench next to Sakura and Sasuke, where they patiently waited for their Sensei. No one spoke, they just sat there. The only noise that came was the sound of the cold wind, who made Naruto shiver once more.

Sasuke, Naruto noticed, had two jackets on. _Who needs two jackets? _Shaking his head, Naruto looked around for any sign of Kakashi Sensei. The trees were skeletons, except for a given few which were a dull green with needle- like leaves. The ground was a little wet from last night's rain, you could easily slip if you weren't careful.

Bringing his knees up to his chest, Naruto buried his face in his knees, closing his eyes, then soon falling asleep.

"It would be nice if someone would wake Naruto up please" a familiar voice said more loud than needed. Opening his eyes slowly Naruto lifted his head up to see the sun is shining brighter and he is still on the bench. Kakashi was standing directly in front of him.

"Naruto, I did not have you guys get up earlier so you can sleep in the cold." Taking that in, Naruto stretched and stood up, so he can stretch once more.

"Okay Sensei, let's get this day going." He gave a big smile, then sat back down between Sakura and Sasuke. Sighing, Kakashi gave out his instructions.

"Today we will be playing an overly simple game, which includes nine flags, every three flags are the same color. Your goal is to collect all of the flags that are your personal color. You will be given three flags, each a different color. Which means you will be trying to get the flags from other players. The one who comes to me first with all of their flags will win.

"Please, keep the in mind that you may take flags that are not your color to keep the other person from winning. That is what we call a strategy hint right there. Are those instructions simple enough?"

The three mini-ninjas nod their heads yes.

"Okay, let's begin. Your game will be in the forest. You may not leave until there is a confirmed winner." Kakashi pulls out a pile of rags and hand Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke each a blue, orange, and pink flag.

"Come on, we don't have all day." Kakashi walked, Naruto and the others followed. They came to a gate which led them into the wood area. They entered and almost as quickly, they ran in three opposite directions.

**Naruto's actual PoV **

Running through the trees, I went over the instruction in my head so I can understand them clearly. Over all this is pretty simple, but there could me more to it. I can see Sasuke winning. But I have to think positively, I only have to get two flags, not that hard.

I landed on one branch, it had a great view of the surrounding trees, but the only thing wrong with it is the fact its rotting and about to break. The rain and the moisture make the bark kind of slippery. I think it can hold good.

I closed my eyes, mainly to concentrate on hearing any sound out of place. I hope I don't fall asleep again... But what is the point of this exorcize? Who cares. I'm going to win this. I sit quietly, continuing to listen. Listen to the birds, the wind, god... the wind. It's still so cold. Why did I have to leave it at my home?

It seemed like at least thirty minutes before I heard something unnatural. Now, it's time to figure out who it was. Eyes flying open, I scanned the area, no sign of any humans. But, that's the point. A few seconds passed before I heard a disturbance above me. A few breaking of stray tree limbs, then Sakura came falling down to my branch. It was too much. The branch snapped and we both went down. The tree branch was about fifteen to twenty feet from the ground.

Come on.. think! I grabbed the knife and ignored Sakura's screaming. Concentrating, taking a little time, I threw the knife at Sakura's shirt, hoping that it would pin her to a tree without hurting her. It worked, her screaming stopped and she was safe. But, I kept falling. Hopefully, the cold will help the pain when I smash in the ground.

The ground came right at me, I shut my eyes before I hit the ground. Instead, something hit me. Not the ground, but someone came at me with full force, knocking me out of my path to the ground. Keeping me from falling the rest of the way down, this person hugged me close and ran.

I couldn't help but feel the warmth from this person. Opening my eyes, I look to see who it is. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke helped me. Why am I not surprised? Sasuke saved me from a serious amount of pain... and he's hugging me? Umm... okay.

But, I kind of liked it. I can't lie to myself. The warmth from his jacket feels good. He didn't slow as he ran. Where is he taking me? I should fight back. I cant bring myself to do it though. "Sasuke, where are you taking me?" he didn't answer. He slowed to a walk, then eventually a stop.

**Sasuke's PoV**

Out of all the dumb-ass things he does, he forgets his jacket, then sacrifices himself for that bitch Sakura. He's lucky I was there. Naruto... why are you such a dobe? I stop, sure there was no one but us any where near. Can I do this? Can I tell him how I feel? Damn, I've gone soft... but he's worth it.

Never have I met someone so determined, even if all odds are against him. Hokage. Ha. He wishes. He wishes... That's the thing. He works his ass off for what he wishes. As so am I. Starting now. I'm going to work my ass off for what I wish for, and that is Uzumaki.

I let him go, and he backed off just a little bit. His expression was confused. He probably wonders why I took him here. Thinking quickly, a retrieve his flag from my pocket and hand it out to him, hoping it would show I'm not being a threat.

He steps forward, "Sasuke, why are you giving me my flag?" Sometimes he can be such a dobe. I hold out the orange flag to him. "Take it."

He gives a big smile and takes it. "Well, that was easier than I thought it was going to be." His nose was red, and I saw he was shivering. I knew he was going to forget his jacket today, that's just how he is. Taking off my top layer of jackets, leaving me with only one, I walk closer and place it on Naruto. He looks at me with a questioning face.

"Naruto," I want to tell him, and I think now is the perfect time. "I don't know if you feel the same way, b-but," I felt my face go red, I've never said anything like this before. "Uzumaki Naruto, I love you." His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. There is nothing forbidden about this, how I feel. So, whatever happens, the worst is Naruto would never talk to me.

I take one step closer, and embraced him, my arms swinging around him and hugging tight. To my surprise, he hugged me back. I felt warm tears swell in my eyes, he hugged me back. "Sasuke,"

**Naruto's PoV**

I could tell he was uncomfortable, when he hugged me, all I knew what to do was return it. I don't know how I feel about Sasuke, or how this is going to go. But, I know, at this moment, Sasuke opened a new door for me, gave me a new option, I knew I felt something for him, but I thought it was friendship. Sasuke, he showed me, that it could be something else.

So now, I am stuck. I don't know what I want to do. The only thing I can think of right now is to love him back, to make him happy. I think of this as we hug. Again closing my eyes, I focus on the sounds around me, until I hear a sniffle come from Sasuke. "Sasuke, are you, are you crying?"

I felt him nod his head. "You don't know how much, how much I like this hug right now." I laughed a bit at that. He let his arms drop, and he stood up straight to look me straight in the face. It seemed like a few minutes we stood there, waiting for something. "Naruto, I need to know... how you feel."

That caught me off, that's the thing I didn't know. How I feel. What do I feel at this moment? I looked around, trying to think how I feel. I look at the ground, the leaves are flying across the ground in a circle-like- way. I always thought those were little tornadoes made of leaves. I look to the sky, not a single bird flew. I looked in the trees, that's where I saw bright pink hair, and spying eyes. How long has she been there? I felt my face go red.

Sasuke must have seen it because he turned and saw her also, then he was off, after her. I just stood there, empty. My mind, nothing. Until I remember why I'm here in the first place. At that, I was after her too. My last flag. My last orange flag.

**Okay, my first official fanfic. Reviews would be appreciated. ^-^ Let me know what you think. **


End file.
